A Dance in the Wrath of Flames
by LisaTurpin1
Summary: COMPLETE! Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are thrown together in an unexpected event, which changed both their lives forever. From, then on, everything they predicted that would happen in their future – all completely and utterly changed.
1. CHAPTER ONE: Unexpected Regrets

_**A Dance in the Wrath of Flames**_

**PART ONE**

**Draco's Account**

**CHAPTER ONE: _Unexpected Regrets_**

In the core of my Hogwarts fifth year, I went out with a girl named Pansy Parkinson. She was my foremost genuine girlfriend; it had persisted until the finish of the fifth year. Just before school let out for the summer, she broke up with me for my comrade called Blaise, but we only started being associates in the instigation of the fifth year, when we mutually ended up as partners in Potions, I didn't truly talk to him before that.

Who would dare break up with a Malfoy? Blaise was forever looking at girls and flirting with them. He was a real victor. Well, so am I, but his pull-a-girl techniques were charisma and compliments, attractiveness, money and the bad-boy factor that turned them on; I had all that too, but it was just dissimilar, if you know what I mean. I was still _the_ bad-guy Slytherin and so on, but Blaise was just _a_ bad-guy Slytherin.

Well, nevertheless, the Christmas Ball was forthcoming, and due to the Pansy situation, I still didn't have a date. Christmas was still two months away, so I didn't understand _why_ it was called the Christmas Ball. It was only opened for the seventh years though, almost certainly as an ultimate ball for us all.

"Got a date yet?" Blaise asked me in Charms, the next day.

He knew perfectly well that I didn't, but even though he _was_ my friend, make it _so-called _friend he liked to stick it to me once in a while.

"I decided that if I couldn't find a date, I wouldn't be going. After all, it's just a stupid dance, anyway."

"But, you're the bloody Head Boy!"

"I don't care!"

It was then that I noticed the impish gleam in Blaise's eyes; either he was about to say an exceedingly bad joke, or propose something that would humiliate me to transgression.

"Hey, I bet the Mudblood isn't going with anyone?" Blaise said snidely.

Well, besides being attractive, nothing could have prepared me for _that_ initiative.

"Which Mudblood are you referring to?"

"You know entirely well which one I mean."

To this day, I would _never_ understand what Blaise was thinking that night. Sure, I knew which Mudblood he was referring to...but why he was referring to her was quite beyond me.

"I wouldn't ask her if I was placed under the Imperius Curse," I spat.

"You have no alternative... you have to go with somebody, or else no girl will touch with you with a ten foot pole, ever," Blaise said, trying to sound knowledgeable. "And, besides, she's the Head Girl... it'll look right..."

I spent the remnants of the evening debating the good outcomes - believe me, there weren't many - and bad outcomes, which there were plenty of, in my dilemma. Believe me, I went back and forth for a while, but in the end the option was inevitable, even to me. I had to ask the Mudblood to the Ball; Pansy was unavailable, Millicent was just plain hideous – _nobody_ ever asked her, at least the Mudblood was prettier - not much, but prettier. Mudblood or not. I mean who would imagine a Malfoy and a Mudblood together, for one?

I was always at hand for revelation and it would stop Pansy being so inquisitive about who I was going with – always rubbing it in that she had broke up with me and now, I didn't have a date to take to Ball - being Head Boy made it worse. It would satisfy the headmaster for another - not like, I cared, but it might bring my school graduation report up. I paced around the room thinking of the best way to ask her. More likely, she would slap me again for suggesting such an affair than agree to come to the Christmas Ball with me. It was dubious she would have an appropriate date either; the Weasel, in my judgment, did not tally, whereas Potter was taken by the Weasel's younger sister.

So there I was, settled in my dormitory with the prospect that the Mudblood might not go to the ball with me. Why did I really care? After all, she was a Mudblood!

I intended to ask her during the first lesson of the morning, which happened to be Potions, but Granger was not in the lesson. Of all the times it had to be today, I had no idea why I cared, anyway.

I presumed, the Mudblood would be in the library studying, as customary. So, at lunch I went to look for her, and sure enough, there she was. I spotted her seated alone at a table, just detectable behind a bookcase. I went over and cleared my throat stridently to get her attention - I wasn't going to _touch_ her.

"Malfoy," she said, as she turned to see who it was, "what do you want?"

As soon as I took a seat alongside her, I saw Pansy hovering near the entrance to the library. I scooted my chair so Pansy wouldn't be able to see me. Even though I was going to ask the Mudblood to the Ball, I didn't want anyone, principally Pansy, to see me talking to her.

"What are you doing?" Granger asked me.

"Moving my chair, what does it look like?"

"Why?" she said haughtily.

"What's it to you? It's none of your business," I said maliciously. I should really be civil to her, being vindictive didn't really help the circumstance, but who cared?

"Okay, I won't ask, if that's what you want," she answered scowling. "So, what are you here for?"

The Mudblood glanced at me and raised an eyebrow, as if daring me to tell her right then.

"So," I said instead, "where were you today? You missed potions. At first, I thought that was a sign of the apocalypse - I went to see if the meek had indeed inherited the world...to my relief, I noticed Weasley running around in circles, chasing a fake tail he sewed onto his rear. World domination still eludes that one..."

Granger stood up and slammed her book shut. "_Why_ do you want to know?"

I shrugged and glanced across at the library door. Pansy had departed and I couldn't distinguish anyone else outside the door. The coast was finally clear, but I still wasn't ready to ask the Mudblood yet.

"What were you doing? Trying to commit to memory all the spells that have ever existed and even those that haven't?"

"No," Granger retorted, "in point of fact."

"Oh, then what were you reading? '101 Ways to Wile the Wizard of your World into the backseat of the Wagon?"

This time the Mudblood didn't retort, and we sat in uncomfortable silence for a few moments.

"Malfoy," she finally responded, "why would you care?"

"I never said, I did."

She just looked at me, _cockily_.

The moment of certainty had arrived, and I cleared my throat.

"Well...I wanted to know if you were going to the Christmas Ball."

"Oh," she said. Her tone made it seem as if she were oblivious that such a thing existed. I waited for her answer.

"I really hadn't planned on going this year," she finally said.

"But if someone asked you to go, you might?"

It took a moment for her to answer.

Hermione stared at me with a jaded expression. "You're going somewhere with this that is either going to make me nauseous or petrified beyond the coherent thought, aren't you? Spill it..."

Just two days ago I couldn't envision myself even contemplating about it, but unexpectedly there I was, listening to myself as I spoke the magic words.

"Look, you're Head Girl, and I'm Head Boy... you don't have a date; I don't have one. Let's just go so we don't look like imbeciles."

She looked at me as if I had just told her that I was Veggiemort, Dark Lord of the Cabbage People. Not that I really could blame her...if she had asked me at that point in time, I'd have thought someone had slipped drugs into her pumpkin juice.

"Too belated for that, Malfoy," she replied snootily.

"Well, you want to attend or not, Mudblood?"

Granger paused and looked way, but I saw the commencement of a smirk forming on her face, then she turned back around to face me, trying to keep her face orderly.

"I deduce it might be better than sitting in the common room unaccompanied, but not to a great extent," she finally answered. "Only because we're Head Boy and Girl though, but still only on two conditions."

I took a deep breath, hoping it wasn't something too awful. I was not prepared to disgrace myself, just for the sake of her being my date.

"I won't pole dance for you. I only do that when I need the funds, not that I will ever need any!"

Hermione disregarded the statement, pretending she hadn't heard it. "You are not permitted to start chasing my skirt afterwards and the name is Hermione, not Granger or Mudblood or any other remark you come up with."

I scowled at her and spat, "Don't you desire, Granger? Er..."

"Say it..."

"Hermione... I mean."


	2. CHAPTER TWO: Silk Lady with a Rose

**CHAPTER TWO: _Silk Lady with a Rose_**

Hermione was pretty much the only one who rarely went to dances, and frankly, I didn't know whether or not she knew how to dance at all.

I also had some concerns about what she would wear. She hadn't been to the Christmas Ball last year, but she went to the one when we were fifth years without a date and wearing the same periwinkle robes. I just hoped she would wear something different...preferably _new_, but all the same, something different. I didn't want to show up with someone dressed like a gutter rat. I did have expectations of wealth to keep up. However, as high as my expectations were, I got what I hoped for on the night when she stepped out of her bedroom and into our Head Boy and Girl common room. Bad luck to be stuck with a Mudblood, eh? It did have its advantages, though.

Hermione was wearing an Ungaro couture type of robe in shades of milky white and lilac, with a few large exotic fuchsia flowers imprinted on it. Most of the robe was made from dirty, cream-colored lace with large sleeves. It was a very pretty robe, and I admit I was impressed by how good it looked on her. Her hair, however, had a faint windswept look, but it suited her appearance and she looked too startling pretty to be true. Her hair was straight and sleek, in a shade of chestnut brown. A few natural copper highlights, with some not natural golden highlights, were weaved into her hair as it cascaded down her shoulders. On her head were a few gold and sliver stars studded into her hair.

"Why the Ungaro couture?" I asked her. "Isn't it a bit out there, even for you?"

She looked at me. "Its different."

I took my wand out of my robes pocket and waved it, in mid-air formed a large deep red rose. I put my wand back into my pocket and gave the rose to her. I always knew the best magic to charm the ladies...though I really wish I could have used it on a more fitting date tonight.

"Oh," was all she managed to say.

"Would you like me to put it into your hair?"

She nodded.

I slid the rose into her hair and stepped back to look at her. It matched the flowers on her robe well. Yes, I was always good at bringing out the beauty in those I was with.

"Why are you taking your wand?" she asked me after I'd finished.

"I thought it was the perfect chance to hit Longbottom with a Tarantallegra Hex; with the way he dances, I'm sure it couldn't hurt."

"Shut up, Draco. I like Neville, he happens to very nice."

"And, what does he do to make you think he's _nice_ – lick your shoes for the 'almighty Hermione Granger'?"

"Why do you look like someone from the royal family?" she asked me afterwards, ignoring my question.

"What is this?" I asked her. "I'm here for a dance, not to play Twenty Questions."

"Why do you look like someone from the royal family?" she asked me again.

I sighed. She would never stop until she got an answer.

"The _what_?" I asked her.

"You look like a King."

"Thank _you_," I said in my most superior manner.

"You weren't supposed to take that as a compliment."

"Why not?"

"It makes you look like you're fifty years old," she said as she tried to stifle a giggle.

I had on a deep green velvet robe, with a black cloak with silver trim attached around my shoulders. I didn't understand what was so funny; I thought I looked quite charming.

"Yeah, well, between your hair and your 1900th century dress, you look like your 100 years old...I bet McGonagall will wear the same bloody thing as you, only...she has a better face to go with it!" I retorted.

Hermione carried on laughing, either missing my comment or pretending she hadn't heard it. This annoyed me.

"We better go otherwise we'll be late," I said to her, ignoring her fits of laughter.

"More people there to laugh at you when we walk through!" she burst out into another never-ending fits of laughter.

"Shut up, Hermione."

She stopped laughing and glared at me.

"Coming?" I said, quite irritated. I held my arm out to her.

She took it. I realized the large sleeves of her robe were made out of silk. Expensive taste.

We walked towards a special door attached to our common room, which would lead straight into a corridor where the Christmas Ball was being held as privileges of Head Boy and Girl.

We stopped when we reached it. Hermione gave me a look.

"_What_?" I said to her.

"_You_," she said as she poked me on the arm with her finger, "are supposed to be a gentleman. Or at least have some courtesy and open the door for a lady."

"I gave you the rose, didn't I?"

"Yes, but still..."

"I am _not _going to open the door for _Lady_ Hermione," I said to her.

"Fine," she huffed and flung open the door, nearly whacking me in the face as she stormed through it by herself.

"You don't want to go in without a date again, do you?" I teased.

"Oh, shut up!" she said, flaring up.

"Make me."

She grabbed my arm and we walked towards two grand doors where the Christmas Ball was being held. Each door was occupied by two house-elves guarding it, so I presume I didn't have to open this door for the _lady_.

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger?" squeaked the house-elf on the right.

"Yes," came Hermione's reluctant voice.

I grunted a few times...luckily she didn't seem to make out exactly what I was grunting at.

"Welcome to the Christmas Ball!" the other house-elf said.

They opened the doors and a burst of golden light swept the corridor. I, Draco Malfoy stepped through with my date, Hermione Granger on my arm. Slowly, we walked down the marble steps together...and I had a feeling I was in for the longest night of my natural life.


	3. CHAPTER THREE: Lock of Silence

**CHAPTER THREE: _Lock of Silence_**

It was as if a sudden silence charm was cast among the people of the room. Then suddenly everybody had found their voices, and there were a number of gasps and whispers. I glanced around the room and spotted Potter at a far-by table, seated with the Weasel's sister, the Weasel himself, and I presume his date, Laura Madley of Hufflepuff. How he managed to get a date, I will never know, but a Hufflepuff? Then again...Hufflepuff was always a dim house. They were just a bunch of singing pansies in the rain. Even Cedric Diggory was no exception.

Then something odd happened.

I glanced sideways at Hermione. She had a strange expression upon her face. A look of revolted fear.

"Hermione?"

She glanced at me, stiffened, and then whimpered.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

She closed her eyes...and then she collapsed onto the floor.

I bent down next to her and tried to shake her awake, saying her name repeatedly.

"Hermione?" I said, repeatedly. "Hermione?"

I then felt like there was not enough oxygen among the room because of the many bodies it held. I gasped for air. I struggled for breath. I then realized that the atmosphere inside the room had changed; it no longer held the gay sound of laughter and joyous melody.

I heard a faint muttering. A string of words. An incantation. A spell. A charm. A burst of golden orange light suddenly blinded me. A smell wafted through the air; an unmistakable scent of deadly poison and anger. A stench of guilt hung above it and underneath were the many heads with their bodies. Something then caught my senses, a smell, a very different smell...it was of cologne, very expensive cologne...my _father's_ cologne.

Suddenly, a very large object was thrashed into my skull, knocking my breath out of me. Drowsiness came. A swirl of blackness took over, engulfing me, gobbling me up.

"Draco?"

"Eh?" I replied groggily.

"Draco, it's me."

"Who's me?"

"Hermione."

"Hermione?"

"Yes, where are we?"

I sat up then, my sight going in and out of focus for a bit until it steadied.

"I think we are in the "Malfoy Manor" dungeons," I whispered.

"Your house?" Hermione said meekly.

"Yes."

"Has dungeons?"

"Yes."

She groaned.

What were we doing in the dungeons? It definitely had something to do with my father. I looked over at Hermione, finding her very white and pale. Suddenly, a shout of pain came from her.

"Draco," she panted. "Please help?"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I – I – do – don't – know," Hermione said, between gasps of breaths. She was clutching her stomach in agony.

I rushed over to her.

"Are you all right?"

Hermione closed her eyes, slumped against the wall and breathing heavily.

After a few minutes, she whispered, "It's okay, the pain has gone."

Suddenly, the dungeon door flew upon with a flash of yellow light. In came _father_!

"What is the meaning of this?" I said angrily.

"Quiet!" father hollered back.

"Mudblood!" he spat at Hermione as he walked over to her.

Hermione turned her face towards him.

"Mudblood, I have a little surprise for you!" he sneered at her.

My father grabbed the left side of her robe and ripped it from her left shoulder down to her waist exposing her left breast. I saw her eyes widen with fright and she scrambled to get up. Father slapped her hard across the face for attempting to run away, and Hermione slumped to the floor, doing her best to cover herself up. My father waved his wand, and Hermione flew up to the top of the low wall. Up there, he chained her hands to it and tied her feet, exposing the left side of her body. She whimpered. Father transfigured a stone from the floor into a whip and whipped the left side of her body, exposing her flesh, and her screams of agony echoed throughout the dungeon. The whip left a bright mark on her white flesh as it started to bleed.

"That will teach you a lesson, Mudblood," father hissed at her.

In addition, with that, he took the whip in his hands and once again was about to deliver a whipping. However, at that moment, I rushed to stand in front of Hermione, and the whip connected with my hipbone on my side. I bit down hard on my lip to stop myself from screaming out. My father stopped and glared at me.

"You'll pay, son!" he snarled. "You'll pay dearly for helping a Mudblood. If I didn't know better, I would say you had fallen for that thing!"

With a swish of his cloak, he stomped out the dungeon door, putting an anti-_alohormora_ spell on it.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR: Aidez Moi

**CHAPTER FOUR: Aidez-Moi**

Silence was all around the dungeon.

"Draco?" Hermione's voice piped up.

I turned towards her, my hip burning with pain and my face scrunched up in agony.

"Draco, please get me down?" she pleaded.

I searched for my wand and found it within arms length on the floor. I reached for it and waved my wand and Hermione fell from the wall and landed hard on the floor. She lay as a heap on the floor and didn't move. I crawled painfully over to her.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," I whispered.

I tilted her head up, so I could see her face, I saw tears and they fell from her eyes on to my hand.

"Don't cry," I whispered.

I then lay down next to her, on the side that wasn't damaged and looked up at her face. She closed her eyes and a few tears rolled down her face.

"Thank you. Promise me one thing, Draco?" I heard her faintly whisper.

"What?" I whispered back.

"Don't fall in love with me."

"I won't."

I smiled knowing it was a joke, then I closed my eyes too and there I fell asleep.

"...Aidez-moi! Mama! Aidez-moi! Papa!"

I stirred in my sleep, wondering if that voice was from my dream? No, it wasn't from my dream, it was – Hermione! I half-opened my eyes and sunlight streamed in from the window on the sidewall, outside the dungeon's barred door. I turned my head towards where Hermione had fallen asleep last night. She was tossing and turning, I slowly got up and I bent down, shaking Hermione.

"Hermione, Hermione, wake up!"

"Aidez-moi!"

"HERMIONE!" I said loudly. "It's me, Draco!"

She stopped moving then and turned towards my voice and slowly opened her eyes.

"Draco?" she whispered.

"Draco," I assured her.

Her arm reached out and clung to the bottom of my Christmas Ball robe. I was still dressed in it, as was Hermione in hers from yesterday, I presumed.

Hermione then suddenly let go of my robe and shot up in to a sitting position. I leaned over her more closely.

"Are you all right?" I asked her, for she didn't seem it.

"Does your hip hurt?" she asked me.

"Like hell," I replied.

"Pass me your wand."

I handed it to her from my robe pocket.

"Turn your hip to face me," she commanded. I did as she said.

"_Aidian healius_!" Hermione said, pointing my wand to my hip.

My bone miraculously healed. The skin that was torn was replaced by new flesh and the pain vanished.

"Thank you!" I said to her.

I then took my wand from Hermione and I pointed it to her body. "_Aidian healius_!" I said.

Hermione closed her eyes and I presumed her flesh was healing, for she had covered herself up now as a smile crept on to her lips.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered.

I put my wand back into my pocket.

"Did you have a bad dream?" I asked her, and then, "You were saying, 'help me' in French!"

"I never knew you understood French!"

"I never knew you spoke it!"

"I should say the same to you!"

I laughed then, the first real, true laugh in a long while.

"How do you know I can speak it?" I asked Hermione.

"Well...I presume you can, if you can understand it."

"Not necessarily!"

"Well..._I_ can speak _and _understand French..." Hermione began. "I was taught to speak it fluently because my mother is half-French!" she explained. "And you? Do you _speak_ French?" Hermione asked after an afterthought.

"Yes, I can _speak _French fluently. I was taught as well because my father wanted me too for certain reasons, such as there are many important wizarding members who speak the French language," I explained to Hermione.

"I can also speak fluent Cantonese, as I was born in Hong-Kong. My parents met each other there. I also have a home there in Sha-tin in the New Territories!" she then told me.

"Interesting. Delighted to know. Fluent in three languages then, very good!"

"Thank you for the praise, Master Draco!" Hermione laughed.

I looked at her then. She seemed really happy, even if we were locked up in a prison cell, inside my _own _home. I stared at her and then she realized I was looking at her. She then moved closer to me, and then closer again, until her face was five inches away from mine. I looked at her eyes, which were the exact color of milk chocolate. She looked back into my eyes and I suddenly felt like I was swimming in her liquid brown eyes. I leaned my head an inch closer, and she did the same, until our faces were an inch apart. I then had a sudden urge to kiss her, right there. I brushed my lips gently across hers and then – BANG! We jumped apart! Standing at the dungeon door was my _father_!

"Where is mother?" I demanded quickly.

"Don't you _dare_ command me, son!" my father bellowed.

I glared at him.

"I have decided on a way you _two_ can dearly pay as your punishment!" he roared.

"WE DO NOT DESERVE ANY, but tell me why Hermione and I are here in the first place?"

"Hermione?" my father spat, "She is a dirty, filthy MUDBLOOD!"

"NO!"

"Do you love her, son?" he sneered. "Have you _fallen_ for the _Mudblood_?"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. "Tell us WHY we are here!"

"Don't avoid answering, Draco! And, is it "_us_" now?"

"WHY?" I said with rage.

"The Mudblood because she is a Mudblood. And _you_ because you dared take a Mudblood to a courting event. Do you realize how close contact you have in dancing?" my father yelled, "_If_ it had been Voldemort's plan, _if_ Voldemort had asked you to seduce the Mudblood for a reason, _then_ I would have accepted it!"

"She is _NOT_ a Mudblood!" I screeched.

"You love _her_, you _love_ her, son, don't you?" he said nastily and his eyes gleamed.

I glanced at Hermione; she was watching the scene with frightened eyes.

"Don't answer me, son," my father smiled with glee. "You two are going to be thrown into the muggle-world with _nothing_, _NOTHING, _I say!"

He pointed his wand at both me and Hermione and then a flash of purple light, lit up the whole of the dungeon and then I was falling, falling...

I fell hard against a concrete floor, and I saw Hermione lying a meter away sprawled on the floor. I crawled over to her.

"Hermione, are you all right?"

"No, Draco, no," she whispered.

Then her body stiffened and relaxed and she didn't move. Nor did she react to anything. I was scared, very scared. Was Hermione still alive? I started to panic then. I swept Hermione up into my arms and then I ran, shouting.

"Help!" I screamed, "HELP!"

I ran all over the place like a maniac, screaming and shouting and then I tripped. Hermione flew from my arms and landed far away. And it was then I heard the sound of rushing wheels, before I hit my head hard against the concrete ground and blacked out...


	5. CHAPTER FIVE: Brink of Insanity

**PART TWO**

**Hermione's Account**

**CHAPTER FIVE: Brink of Insanity**

_Tap-tap. Tap-tap. Tap-tap._

I stirred in my sleep.

_Tap-tap. Tap-tap. Tap-tap._

There it was again. It was really starting to irritate me; I was never able to have a decent nights sleep! I slowly opened my eyes and the sun poured in from the window directly opposite my bed_. 'Who opened the curtains?'_ I wondered, irritated again. Then I saw something flitting outside the window. I sat up in bed to get a better look at it. Then, suddenly, I realized as I glanced around the room that I wasn't in my bedroom at home. It looked like a hospital - hospital? Hospital! What was _I_ doing in a hospital? Then my eyes glanced back at the window, and I saw the strange creature outside it.

I gently got out of bed, for some reason it involved a lot of pain, and I slowly walked over to the window. Each step took so much effort. What was _wrong_ with me? I looked out of the window and saw nothing except green landscape. It was very beautiful, lots of lush scenery. I pressed my face against the windowpane for a better look and, suddenly, the creature appeared in front of the window. It gave me a frightful scare! It seemed like the creature was an owl – a lovely, snowy white owl that looked vaguely familiar - but where had I seen owls before?

Then - words flashed into my mind: _muggle, Hogwarts, Harry Potter, Ron Weasely, witch, wizarding world...Draco Malfoy_. They seemed to mean something to me, but I couldn't figure out what. Then - a range of images floated in my mind like a movie, they went on one by one - _a building, broomsticks, pointed hats, strange creatures...a cauldron? _Then - it clicked - Hogwarts, Qudditch, Harry, Ron, the muggle world, the wizarding world - I was a witch! I was Hermione Granger - highest student of my year! And there was someone named Draco Malfoy who seemed to play a big part in all of this. Then I remembered: the Yule Ball, dungeon, whipping and Lucius Malfoy! Draco! Where was he? Was he all right? Then...

_Tap-tap. Tap-tap. Tap-tap._

I looked back out at the window and saw that the owl was still flying about outside. Then it clicked again. It was Hedwig, Harry's owl! I opened the window and Hedwig flew in. I untied the message she was carrying from her foot and stroked her. Then she looked up at me and I realized she was waiting for me to reply to the note I still held in my hand. I opened the note and it read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Where are you? What has happened? I have sent Hedwig off in search of you._

_Me and Ron and the rest of the school are worried sick about you! _

_Malfoy also seems to have disappeared; do you know what has happened to him? Are you two together? Have you two run off? I hope not!_

_Well, once you get this note, Hermione, please reply as soon as possible via Hedwig. Tell us your whereabouts, so we can come and fetch you! _

_We are still searching for you!_

_Harry_

I looked around the room for any sign of a pen and some paper to write a reply to Harry, but I had no such luck. I then saw the button you pressed to call for help. I rushed over and pressed the button, then I quickly went and hid Hedwig outside the window so the nurse would not have a shock when she saw a massive owl. Then, a nurse appeared. I quickly asked her if she would be able to give me some paper and a pen. She seemed puzzled but did not ask any questions as she went out to fetch some for me. When she came back, with my pen and paper and handed it to me, I asked her where I was and why.

"This is St. Mary's Hospital in Manchester; you were carried in by some people, unconscious along with a young man."

"Draco?"

"We do not know his identity yet but he has white blonde hair and has a pale, pointy face."

"Yes, that is Draco, may I ask what room he is, at the moment, so I can later visit him?"

"He is in Room 402."

"What room am I in?"

"Room 403."

"Thank you, may I please have some privacy now?"

Then, she went out the door. So, Draco was in hospital too...but back to the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am in St. Mary's Hospital in Manchester, so is Draco. Yes, we are together, it is a long story, I will explain when you arrive. _

_Currently, I am in Room 403 and Draco is in 402, but when you arrive, ask the receptionist, just to make sure I am still in this room._

_Please contact my parents and tell them to come. You, Ron and Dumbledore must come together. It is your decision or Dumbledore's, if Draco's parents are to come._

Love from, _Hermione_

After, I went over to the window and called Hedwig in, and then I tied the message to her foot. She flew out of the room and soared off into the sky.

Just when I decided to go next door and visit Draco, a doctor came in to see if I was okay to take a blood test...

"Hermione, dear?" a gentle voice said.

I slowly opened my eyes. I figured I had fallen asleep after the blood test. Slowly, as my sight came into focus, I could just make out a crowd of faces around my bed.

"Mother?" I whispered to woman who was the owner of the gentle voice.

"Yes, it's me, dear and father is here too."

I looked up to my mother's face and smiled. I sat up and threw my arms around her.

"What about me?" said a deep voice behind mother.

"Father!" I said delighted and threw my arms around him.

"Harry, Ron and Dumbledore have come as well."

I looked around and saw the grinning faces of Harry and Ron, and Dumbledore staring down with a twinkle in his eye.

"Glad you're alright, Herm," said Harry.

"Jolly, well are. Where is Malfoy? I bet he did this to you, wait till I get my hands on him!" That voice definitely belonged to Ron; I laughed, it felt so good to laugh, I felt like I hadn't laughed in a lifetime.

"Miss Granger, Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother is next door with him at the moment, his father, well, we do not know his whereabouts at the moment."

"Thank you, Professor," I said to Dumbledore. "Am I allowed to visit him, I haven't got the chance so far?"

"Yes, you may, shall I ask his mother if that is all right?"

"Thank you."

I sighed and leant back on my pillow. Was Draco all right? I hoped he was.

Then, Professor Dumbledore poked his head around the door and said that it was fine for me to go and visit Draco. I got out of bed, told everyone I would be back soon, and went next door.

When I arrived, I saw Draco's mother, head in her hands and crying. I went over and gently tapped her on the shoulder and asked if she was all right.

"No, Hermione, I'm sorry, no, and I don't think you will be either."

I looked over at Draco and he was staring blankly at his mother. I stared at him for a few seconds but he turned away and looked outside the window. I turned back to his mother, puzzled.

"Why?"

"Because - because, Draco has - has Amnesia!" and, she burst out in tears again.

Amnesia? Draco has amnesia?

"How? Why?"

"The doctors say that Draco has badly hurt the bottom of his spine, so at the moment his brain is kind of paralyzed, so he can not remember a single thing, he doesn't even know who he is and he has to sit in a wheelchair!" she wailed.

I saw a wheelchair next to his bed.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

Mrs. Malfoy then dashed out the room, crying.

I turned to Draco.

"There goes your mother."

"That lady crying is my mother?" Draco replied.

This was going to be very hard. I sighed.

"Yes, she is, would you like to go downstairs?"

"In that?" he asked and pointed to the wheelchair.

"Yes, in that, I'll push you."

"Can I go outside?"

"Sorry, but it is snowing and the wheelchair would slip."

"It's all right."

I helped him into the wheelchair because he was so frail. I wheeled him next door to my room first to let my parents, Ron, Harry and Dumbledore know I was taking Draco downstairs, and told them to tell Mrs. Malfoy.

As we entered the empty lift, Draco asked me one question that I knew I would never forget because it shattered everything he and I had been through together.

"Who are you?"


	6. CHAPTER SIX: Close to Death

**PART THREE**

**CHAPTER SIX: Close to Death**

Hermione sat in shock in the doctor's office. She could not believe what she was hearing. Her parents turned to look at her, but she did not look their way or say anything. Hermione just sat, not acknowledging anything, except trying to let what she just heard - sink in.

'_What had happened to she and Draco?' _Hermione thought.Draco had amnesia and now - now, she had _cancer_! Was it so wrong for her to fall for her enemy? Was it just not meant to be? Why did the world have to tear them apart? Draco already had amnesia and had forgotten her and everything else in life and now, she, Hermione Granger, had _cancer_ and there was _no cure, no therapy_ and_ no treatment _because it was far too late to be treated!Why was the world so cruel?

And tears fell from her eyes, tears for her, tears for her family, tears for her friends and especially, tears for Draco. She had cried so much lately; first, she was kidnapped and tortured, next, the one who risked his life to save her had lost his identity and now she was going to die. She did not want to know, _what sort of cancer_, was taking away her life - she just wanted to know, how long left she had to live.

Hermione raised her tear-stained face and said to the doctor, 'How long do I have left to live?'

'Two months, if you are lucky, the most I predict would be a month. I'm sorry.'

'Draco?' His mother called to him.

'Yes?'

'I am your mother.'

'Hello mother.'

'Would you like me to take you outside in the snow?'

'Yes, that would be nice, a girl called Hermione took me downstairs yesterday to have a look but she wouldn't let me go outside because she said it was too cold.'

'That's right, but I'll wrap you up warm, the doctor said it'll be okay, you are just very weak but you should regain your strength within a week.'

'Will I ever remember who I was?'

'I don't know, Draco.'

Hermione walked back to her hospital room after she had taken a walk around the hospital alone to think things through, she stopped when she saw Professor Dumbledore there.

'How long have you been here, Professor?'

'Just after, when your parents came to tell me what had happened.'

Hermione stared at him, she couldn't say anything, if she did, she was sure would start crying again.

'Magic has no cure or treatment either, there is no way we can help you, I am so sorry, Hermione.'

Hermione ran to her headmaster and buried her head in his shoulders.

She lifted her head and said, 'I have a month left to live, if I am lucky, I'm only seventeen.'

'I know, our number-one Hogwarts student.' Dumbledore said and he sighed.

Narcissa pushed her son along in his wheelchair, in the snow. She sighed. Her husband never really cared about her or their son; Draco had been through so much in his life. Especially after Draco refused to join the death-eaters, Lucius said that their son would pay dearly, one day. And, that day had come; Narcissa blinked back the tears welling up in her eyes. She had to be strong for Draco's sake, if she cried again, she was sure it would start tearing Draco apart to see her go through so much torture.

As Narcissa was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't notice a muggle teenage boy around Draco's age, accidentally bump into her when he was running. Narcissa lost grip of the wheelchair as she fell to the ground in the snow. The wheelchair rolled down the slippery snow and into the road. And, a yellow lorry came hurtling towards the wheelchair that had stopped and stood alone in the middle of it.

Narcissa screamed and started scrambling over the snow towards the road where her only son in the wheelchair sat helplessly.

The lorry driver slammed down on his breaks as hard as he could as soon as he noticed the pale, blonde teenage boy in the wheelchair sat in the middle of the road. The lorry managed to stop inches away from the wheelchair and the lorry driver breathed a sigh of relief, he quickly got out of his lorry to help the helpless young boy sat in his wheelchair. As, he stepped out, he heard a scream and saw a blonde woman scrambling towards the boy in the wheelchair.

Narcissa stared at the sight displayed in front of her as she saw the lorry just seconds away from her son, her anguish tortured screams turned to a scream of delight as she saw the lorry stop just in time before hitting her son. She ran towards her son in happiness, knowing that he was alive.

'Mother?' Draco turned towards the screaming voice.

Narcissa stopped in front of her son in shock, 'You remember me?'

'Yes, I _think_ so, where's Hermione?' Draco asked puzzled.

Narcissa leapt with joy, her son was still alive, he hadn't been run over, and he remembered whom he was. This was the happiest day of her life!

She then took a firm grip on the wheelchair and started to push Draco back inside to the hospital, no longer with amnesia but with his identity.

'Hermione?' Draco called as he wheeled himself into Hermione's room.

'Draco?' Hermione whispered from her bed.

'Are you all right?' Draco asked, the moment he saw Hermione's tear-stained face.

'No.'

'What's wrong?'

'The first reason is you have amnesia.'

'Not anymore.'

Hermione looked up, 'Pardon?'

'I don't have amnesia anymore, I got my identity back, it's a long story but the doctors say I'm fine, my back should be okay in a few weeks time.'

Hermione threw her arms around him, she was so happy for him. She was glad he no longer had amnesia and could carry on living his normal life, instead of starting a new one. I'd rather die than Draco, she thought.

'What's your second reason?' Draco asked cheerfully.

Hermione let go of Draco, 'I - I - I have ca - cancer, I, only have a - a month left to - to live,' she struggled to get the words out, to tell him her bad news when he had just received such good news.

Draco's face fell, 'You're dying?'

'Yes,' Hermione said and bent her head so her hair fell across her face and hid her face.

'Don't be afraid, I'm here.' Draco said gently.

Hermione threw her arms around him again and buried her face in his shoulder and cried. Draco raised her head after a minute and looked at her.

'I think I love you, Hermione.'

There was an awkward silence as Hermione just stared at him.

'Now, would be the time to say something,' Draco said nervously.

'I told you not to fall in love with me,' Hermione whispered.

And, a single tear rolled down her face.


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN: Past, Present and Future

**PART FOUR**

**Draco's Account**

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Past, Present and Future**

I didn't know what to say or think when Hermione told me she had cancer and would live no more than a month. And, when I told her I loved her and she said to me that she had told me not to fall in love with her, I think everything inside me shattered. I felt like I had lost everything. A sudden, wave of emotion had swept over me, I had _never_ felt before and it scared me, it really scared me.

I have never experienced _love_, there is _no_ love in my household, and my parents don't love each other, my mother cares about me because my father forces her to. My father has no love or compassion for anyone except - maybe, Lord Voldemort.

Ever since I was born, I was taught cruel spells, spells to kill, spells to torture, spells of pain and agony. I was only taught the cruel way of life and I guess that was how I was brought up to be so cruel, so cold, so dominating, never understanding how much I had hurt others, so heartless, so numb - I never felt pain; I had no feelings.

As I come to think of it, I never had anything against Mudbloods; my father dominated me, influenced me, persuaded me to hate them, despise them and taught me how to hurt them. Potter - I don't think I _hate_ him, exactly, but I don't exactly like him or dislike him, I think the only thing I have against him is that he turned my hand of friendship towards him, down. Then again, I'm not surprised - I was such a horrible, hypocritical, cold, mean, exceptionally cruel child.

My father threatened me that I was to turn Potter to the dark side because he had such power, or if I failed that, then I was to beat him, be the best in everything - money, wealth, looks, popularity, fame and _power_. But - I failed in both these things and for that, I was severely beaten. Down in the dungeons, I was left there for days without food or water. It was horrible; I was so positive and sure that I was going to die, but one morning I woke up in my bed a flannel on my forehead and a pair of huge eyes staring at me, that was the house-elf, trying to force some soup into my system.

My father would never let me die, he relies on me too much to carry on his work for Lord Voldemort after he dies...but he will give me torture, agony and _pain_.

So, when I refused to join the death-eaters, I was in deep trouble; I was locked in the dungeons, beaten and whipped every morning and night and was given no food for a whole week. It was even worse than when I failed with Potter and was beaten; the summer after I had finished my first year at Hogwarts, I was still only eleven then, turning twelve in three months time. This all happened during the summer before I started my seventh year.

While I was down there, I realized how heartless and cruel my father was and I was growing up to be just like him. I would not give into him this time - he would not force me to become a death-eater, I had no wish to be dominated and ruled over in my life once again, I had, had enough with my father, I would _not_ give in, no matter what, this time. I thought, when I go back to school, I will be head-boy and I _will_ become my _own_ person - no longer controlled, I will be at least nice to Hermione for she was head-girl and deep inside, I knew I didn't really despise her.

I knew that there would be _hell_ to pay for my actions but come to think of it, I didn't think there could be anything else worse than down in the dungeons - that was hell enough and my father had punished me with all he could during those long, endless days. But - I was _wrong_, my father came to hurt Hermione as well as me.

If you ever want to tear someone apart, just hurt the ones they love most. Then you'll give in to anything. And, I am close to giving in to father if he hurts Hermione _again_. It isn't fair for Hermione to share _my_ pain. Not any of this is her fault; _I_ brought this on her. I am prepared to do anything to protect Hermione, _imagine_ - all those years ago, I would have laughed at myself in the future forever defending a Mudblood! Who would have ever known that this was my future - that _this_ was what my future held? Nothing at all like my past, I would have _never_ guessed. It's funny how life turns suddenly at a corner, leaving you with the unexpected.

'Hey, Potter!' I called.

Potter walked over, 'What do you want Malfoy?'

'Hermione doesn't know this, but could we call a truce for her sake, I've changed, I'm not as evil as I use to be, I'm not the old Draco Malfoy.'

I think he heard the sincerity in my voice because he smiled.

'Yes, I see you've changed, how or why, I won't ask, but, yes, we should do this for Hermione's sake, she really likes you, I never knew why...but I can see why now.'

Potter held out his hand, and I took it.

'But, from now on it's Harry, not Potter - and I'll call you Draco.'

'Deal,' and I smiled, my first smile after all the events in the last week, and Harry was still holding my hand.

Then, the Weasel came striding towards us and snatched Harry's hand away from mine.

'Harry, have you gone _totally_ mad? You are making contact with the _enemy_,' stressing the word _enemy_.

Harry smiled at me, 'We are friends, Ron.'

'Friends?' Ron said, tapping Harry on the head, 'Have you gone crazy?'

Harry brushed Weasley's hand away, 'No, Ron, I'm _not_ mad, Draco and I are friends for Hermione's sake, he's changed, you should be his friend too.'

'No way!'

Weasley stalked off, and Harry turned to me and shrugged. I shrugged back; there was no pleasing some people.


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT: Enrapture of Death

**CHAPTER EIGHT: Enrapture of Death**

I walked into Hermione's room; she was sitting on her bed bopping her head up and down and some sort of wires were attached to her ears.

'Hermione?' I called.

There was no response; she carried on bopping her head.

I walked over to her bed and I saw that her eyes were closed; I tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped. Then, she took the wires out of her ears.

'You scared me, Draco!'

'Sorry, I called you but you didn't hear, what were you doing with wires in your ears?'

'Wires? Oh, you mean these,' she said holding up the wires, 'they're earphones, they are attached to my Walkman, a small CD player that you can carry round, I was listening to some muggle music.'

She showed me the Walkman and then Hermione showed me the CD case of the muggle singer she was listening to.

'Her name's Mandy Moore, she's my favorite muggle singer, you can borrow the CD if you like, that is if you're interested.'

I looked at the picture of the girl on the front cover, I had to admit, she was very pretty for a muggle. I glanced at Hermione, she was taking the CD out of her Walkman and then she asked me for the case, so she could put the CD in. I handed it to her, and then she held the case out to me, once she put the CD inside.

'Do you want to borrow it?' Hermione asked me.

'Yeah, I guess. I'll have a listen - but what with?'

'You can borrow my walkman as well, if you like, I'll show you how to work it.'

So, we spent a nice morning of Hermione teaching me how to operate a muggle Walkman.

When I walked back to my hospital room, I saw a letter on the bedside table. I placed the Walkman and the CD case down next to it. Then - I took the letter and ripped it open.

_Draco,_

_I see you are managing to survive in the muggle world. Getting quite close to the Mudblood, are we? _

_Meet me tonight at the forest, you know where that is. Be there at 11pm - do not be late. You know, I do not tolerate lateness. _

_If you are not there, you will receive more punishment, even more badly than the punishments you have already received. There are many things I have to punish you for._

_Bring Potter and his friends, if you wish._

_Father_

I shivered. The letter was cold, unfriendly and creepy. I stuffed the letter back into its envelope. Should I tell Harry? Harry would be able to help. Should I tell Hermione? But, I didn't want her to worry. I would worry about telling Harry later.

I switched on the Walkman and put the earphones in my ear - track five started playing.

"_Some people tell me, that you're not my kind_

_And I believe them, but I can't get you out of my mind_

_Some people tell me that I should stay away_

_Maybe I will... some other day_

_'Cause it feels right_

_You know it feels good_

_And I don't do always that I should_

_And I know what makes me happy_

_And in my heart you're it exactly_

_I don't wanna do right, I just want you tonight_

_Not just only in my dreams_

_Save my best behavior, for a little later_

_'Cause I'm only 17_

_Think I made my mind up; I got time to grow up_

_Face responsibility_

_Livin' in the moment, keepin' my heart open_

_While I'm only 17 _

_(Only 17...)_

_I'll learn my lessons, and I'll make mistakes_

_And If I get burned (get burned), it'll be my heart to break_

_It isn't easy, hearing what they say_

_Sometimes you've got to (got to) take a leap of faith_

_'Cause it feels right_

_Yeah, it feels good_

_And I'm not gonna do something stupid_

_Just this once, I wanna feel like_

_I can do what I want when I hold tight_

_I don't wanna do right, I just want you tonight_

_Not just only in my dreams_

_Save my best behavior, for a little later_

_'Cause I'm only 17_

_Think I made my mind up, I got time to grow up_

_Face responsibility_

_Livin' in the moment, keepin' my heart open_

_While I'm only 17 _

_(Only 17...)_

_Anyone, who's ever been in love_

_Has got to know_

_What it means to have a dream_

_And no one can say anything_

_To change my mind, no, not this time_

_I don't wanna do right, I just want you tonight_

_Not just only in my dreams_

_Save my best behavior, for a little later_

_'Cause I'm only 17_

_Think I made my mind up; I got time to grow up_

_Face responsibility_

_Livin' in the moment, keepin' my heart open_

_While I'm only 17 _

_(Only 17...)_

_Baby, got time to grow up..._

_... To face responsibility..._

_...Hopin'... open... _

_Cause I'm only 17..."_

I smiled as the song ended. It was exactly like how I felt for Hermione. Who would have known a muggle singer could sing such good songs? I looked at the back of the case and my eyes scanned to track five, the song was called '17'. Track six was called 'Cry'. I restarted track six again and I listened.

"_I'll always remember_

_It was late afternoon_

_It lasted forever_

_And ended too soon_

_You were all by yourself_

_Staring up at a dark gray sky_

_I was changed_

_In places no one would find_

_All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)_

_It was then that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

_The moment that I saw you cry_

_It was late in September_

_And I've seen you before (and you were)_

_You were always the cold one_

_But I was never that sure_

_You were all by yourself_

_Staring at a dark gray sky_

_I was changed_

_In places no one would find_

_All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)_

_It was then that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

_I wanted to hold you_

_I wanted to make it go away_

_I wanted to know you_

_I wanted to make your everything, all right...._

_I'll always remember..._

_It was late afternoon..._

_In places no one would find..._

_In places no one would find_

_All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)_

_It was then that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry"_

Then, Harry came in. I switched the music off and I showed Harry the letter my father had sent me earlier. He looked puzzled.

'You're in great danger, Draco. I'll come with you; I'll drag Ron as well. Ask Hermione if she wants to come, if she says yes - don't argue with her. She's very stubborn and she'll throw a tantrum if you don't let her come with you, she's very bad-tempered!'

After that, Harry left. I thought I'd better return the CD back to Hermione, I attached a note to it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm in great danger; I have to meet my father tonight. Harry is coming and I think - so is Weasely. You can come too, but it is dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt._

_There are some pretty good songs on this album. Listen to track five '17' and track six 'Cry'. It explains a lot about how I feel about you. I have no more to say._

_Love,_

_Draco_

'So, Draco, you have come at last and you have brought along Potter, Weasley and the _Mudblood _with you! Perfect!' My father drawled.

'What do you mean by _perfect_?' I said menacingly.

'I had a little fun in mind.'

'You will not hurt any of them!' I said angrily, the rage inside me bubbling.

'We will see about that!' My father smiled and he pointed his wand at me, '_Crucio_!'

My whole body was suddenly on fire, seized in such pain, in such agony. I heard a scream, it sounded like Hermione. Then - the pain passed away.

'Hurt, did it, son?'

'Why am I here?' I said not answering his question.

'I asked you a question.'

'So did I, I am not answering yours until you answer mine.'

'Have I not taught you to show respect, when did you become so _cocky_?' Father spat.

I glared at him, keeping silent. I glanced at Hermione; she was slowly walking up behind me. She held her hand out as she reached me. I squeezed it reassuringly.

'Display of affection, I see?' My father smirked, 'Now that won't do!'

I stepped in front of Hermione, shielding her. Father was not going to harm one single hair of her.

'_Perfimio Mora_!' Father shouted pointing at me and I stumbled backwards and Hermione was left standing in front of my father - alone.

'You know what a gun is, Mudblood?' My father said.

Hermione whimpered and I saw her eyes widen. I took a step forward.

'Leave her alone!' I shouted.

My father drew the gun and he pointed it straight at Hermione. She froze.

'Take one more step forward and she will _die_!' My father said.

'RUN!' I screamed at her, 'RUN, HERMIONE!'

I rushed forward to push Hermione out the way, just as the Weasel ran to stand in front of her.

_BANG_!

Hermione lay on the floor but she wasn't dead. Neither I, Hermione or Harry was hurt - but Weasley was. Hermione and Harry rushed to Weasley's side, tears spilling from their eyes. No tears came out of mine; I was filled with such anger and _rage_! I stood in front of my father who was smiling gleefully at the scene.

'_Accio_!' I shouted pointing my wand at the gun and my father's wand that was poking out of his robe pocket. They flew into my hand.

'Father,' I spat, 'you have done too many wrong things in your life, you have killed too many good people, hurt too many others, you never cared about mother, you never cared about me. I don't want to hurt you. Even though, you never acted the way a father should have. Do you realize how sad I felt every time I saw sons and daughters laughing and joking with their father, with their faces happy, did I ever get any of that from you? Did you ever do your duty as a father? You were never a father to me, by blood we were related but a real father cares and looks after their family. I have no father. '

Father froze on the spot, he would never guess, what I was going to do next. He was defenseless.

'I'm sorry, _father_, but I have no choice,' I said bitterly, '_AVADA KEDAVRA_!'

A burst of green light shot from my wand and it hit my father in the center of his chest. And, he lay dead on the ground.

'I had no choice, I didn't want you to go on in life doing more wrong, I don't want you to get hurt or end up in prison, I did it for your own good, I want you to be born again as a good person, not the bad person you were now.' I said sadly to my father's dead body, as tears spilled from my eyes, 'I'm ever so sorry. I'll forgive you for not doing your duty as a father, if you'll forgive me for what I have done to you. I'm so sorry.'

I walked over to Hermione and Harry and bent down to Ron.

'I - I - I'm - so - so - sorry - Draco - you'll always - be - be my - friend.' Ron struggled.

I smiled.

'You'll always be my buddy too, Ron. I'm sorry we couldn't work things out sooner, I'll always remember you, I'm so sorry.'

Ron managed a weak smile, and he turned to Harry.

'You were always my best buddy, green eyes.'

Harry took his hand.

'And, Hermione, I use to you hate you because you were such a know-it-all but now look - you're my best friend, the best girl a boy could have as his best friend.' Ron said weakly, and he turned to me and whispered, 'Look after her, Draco.'

'I will, Ron.' I said sadly, as my tears fell on to him.

'Goodb - ...' Ron ended with his last breath.


	9. CHAPTER NINE: Winter Snowflake

**CHAPTER NINE: Winter Snowflake**

After, the death of Ron Weasely, Hermione and Harry barely talked - they were extremely quiet. I guess I was too. Ron's and my father's death affected me badly. After all, I had murdered my _own _father with an illegal curse.

Two days before Christmas, I invited Hermione to spend Christmas with me, at the Manor. Now, that my father had gone, the atmosphere in house was jolly and gay; my mother was bustling around making last minute Christmas preparations. The house-elves were busy preparing foods that needed to be prepared in advance.

And, Harry was spending Christmas with Sirius for the first time since his name was cleared.

On, Christmas day, there was going to be a big dinner party held at our manor: Harry, Sirius, Hermione and her family and all the Weasely's were coming.

'Hermione, wake up, its Christmas day!' I said to the sleeping Hermione, shaking her awake.

'Mmmm - sleep - sleep,' Hermione mumbled under the covers.

I drew back the curtains, so the pale sunlight poured into the room, it was snowing gently outside and the ground was covered in snow like a white blanket. I pushed the covers off her, so she couldn't hide under them. She grabbed them off me.

'Hermione, if you don't get up, you'll be sorry!'

'Whatever,' came the reply.

Right, I had told her nicely. I took out my wand and I pointed at the ceiling, '_Icius Waterus_!'

'Arghhhhhh!' Hermione screamed, as a gush of cold water fell on to her and she jumped out of bed and glared at me.

'Draco Malfoy!' She screeched at me.

'I warned you!' I said to her, through fits of laughter at her angry wet face.

'Stop laughing this moment, Draco Malfoy, or I am going to kill you!'

I stopped laughing and smirked at her, 'And, what is Miss Hermione Granger going to Mr. Draco Malfoy?' I said cockily.

'Kill you with my bare hands!'

'_Dryali Repello_!' I whispered, pointing my wand at Hermione.

There was a big puff of smoke and when that had cleared, there left standing was a dry Hermione in her dry pajamas.

'There - you aren't wet anymore, you can't kill me now,' I said smugly to the dry Hermione.

'That is no excuse, Draco Malfoy!' She said.

'Come on, let's go downstairs, presents, that was why I woke you up!' I said to her, running downstairs before she could react and do something to me.

We went outside after we had opened our presents; I wasn't going to give Hermione's present to her yet till later - and she hadn't given me mine.

We were wrapped up in thick clothing and we rushed outside. We spent the morning making a snowman, the muggle way, for Hermione refused to let me use my wand.

As, we were about to go in, Hermione threw a snowball at me. Malfoy's do _not _get things thrown at them. Hermione was going to pay! I grabbed a handful of snow and chucked it at her. She screamed and ducked.

'Draco!' She screamed as she chucked another snowball at me.

I ran after Hermione, as we screamed and laughed, I grabbed her coat and pulled her to the ground rolling down the slope hill as we did so.

When, we stopped I was on top of her.

'Get off me!' Hermione said laughing.

'No!' I whispered.

I bent my head down and kissed her.

'What do we have here?' came a voice.

After, the big dinner party which was a major success and all the guests had left except for Hermione, I went to give Hermione her present which I had saved till we were alone. I found her at the front door waving goodbye to Harry and Sirius.

'Hermione, I want to give you your present,' I said to her.

She closed the door and turned to me, 'Wait. Let me go and get yours and we give each other's together,' she said before dashing upstairs.

When, she came down again, I led her out to the garden, which was lit by faeries and was covered in magical plants of all sorts of colors. Well, it was a garden, after all.

We sat down on a bench enjoying the comfortable silence.

'Can I give you yours first?' Hermione suddenly piped up.

'Yes, of course,' I told her, I was planning to give her, hers last anyway.

She handed me a gift wrapped in green with a sliver ribbon attached to it.

'My favorite colors,' I said, as I unwrapped the present.

'I know,' Hermione said.

Inside, was a CD, the same CD by Mandy Moore, the muggle singer, Hermione had leant me back in hospital. I smiled and I opened the case. Inside was a note, it read:

_Dear Draco,_

_Thank you for being there for me. Who would have guessed that we end up together, the two enemies of Hogwarts._

_Listen to track seven 'Crush'; it's about how I feel about you._

_I'm not sure if I ever told us this, but 'I love you'._

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

I looked up at Hermione and smiled.

'Thank you,' I whispered, 'I love you too.'

'Me too. You will be able to listen to it because I bought you a Walkman with a little help from your mother - I didn't have enough money.'

I nodded, then, I got up off the bench and went down on the floor on one knee, Hermione was looking at me with amusement and curiosity.

I reached into my pocket and took out a little blue box, I held out Hermione's Christmas present to her and she took it.

She opened the box and there laid a diamond ring, a diamond _engagement _ring.

I cleared my throat, 'Hermione, will you marry me?'


	10. CHAPTER TEN: Fairytale and Confetti

**CHAPTER TEN: Fairy-tale and Confetti**

Four days after Christmas, there were hurried wedding plans for our wedding. I don't think I'd ever been so happy, but it was the happiest and saddest day of life.

'Hermione - you look beautiful!'

'Draco!' Hermione exclaimed, 'you're not supposed to see the bride yet!'

'It's only a few minutes away till you're mine, anyway!'

She laughed, so sweet and pure - it rang out with such happiness.

I grinned devilishly, 'May I kiss you?'

'No!' Hermione laughed, trying to push me out the door.

She was weak, very weak. I was surprised she still had so much energy sometimes.

'Fine!' I said, 'I know when I'm not wanted!'

'Right, you are Mr. Malfoy!' Hermione said.

She turned to the mirror on her dressing table, as I looked at her from the doorway. She use to be my enemy, someone whom I would have never associated with, my worst enemy's best friend and one of the 'Golden Trio'. I would have never predicted that this day would happen, the day when muggle-born Hermione Granger would become my wife.

I glanced back at her, I winced when I saw her looking so fragile, delicate and ghostly pale because of the illness that was taking her body away, destroying it every minute, every second of the day; making her grow weaker and weaker.

It was only two weeks before it would be a month since Hermione received the news that she had cancer. She probably wouldn't live longer than a month and I wanted to make her happy, I wanted her to enjoy the last weeks of her life. I wanted to show how much I loved her. I deeply, honestly, truly loved her.

I closed the door behind me as I turned to my dressing room - trying to shake away the nasty thoughts that had formed.

Snow, pink and red rose petals and confetti fell from the white, misty bewitched sky, from the Great Hall, within the Hogwarts castle.

Hermione and I had chosen to hold our wedding in the place where we had grown up together.

The Great Hall had been transformed to a fairy-tale scene. There were no tables or chairs but boxes attached to the castle's walls for seating, like, the boxes they have in muggle theatres. There was a long rug leading from the grand door to where the teacher's table was usually put and it ended with a blossoming white rose archway, where the couple to be wed - were to stand - underneath it. There were fluffy white clouds floating around the Hall adding to the gentle, misty atmosphere. And, crystals hung in mid-air casting rainbows around the room. The sight was truly - magical!

'Hey, Malfoy!' came a voice.

I turned to the owner of the voice.

'Congratulations!' Blaise greeted.

'Thanks, it has been ages since I've seen you!' I said, delighted to see my childhood best friend again.

'I know, how are you?'

'I'm fine, and you?'

'Doing well.'

The wedding tune rang out throughout the room, as the service was about to begin.

'See you in a moment, Blaise. I've got to go!' I said grinning.

I quickly walked up to the rose archway, and as I arrived the large entrance doors to the Great Hall opened. In, with her arm linked to her father's, stepped Hermione. She was absolutely breathtakingly beautiful. She looked like an angel; there were no other words to describe her. As, she was dressed head to toe in flowing white.

Hermione caught my eye and grinned, I winked back at her.

Each step seemed to take her eternity to walk and there was a slight expression of pain each time she put her foot down. I was worried, very worried.

When she had reached my side, I took her hand, as Albus Dumbledore stood before us.

'Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join together this man and this woman in wizarding matrimony which is an honorable estate. If anyone should show just cause, why they may not be joined together in wizarding matrimony, speak now, or forever hold your peace.

'Draco, will you take Hermione to be your lawful wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor her, and keep her in sickness and in health until death do you part?'

'I do.'

'And Hermione, will you take Draco to be your lawful wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor him, and keep him in sickness and in health until death do you part?'

'I do.'

'May you, Draco, please give Hermione the ring?'

I took another diamond ring out of my pocket, this was the wedding ring, and the other ring was an engagement ring. I took Hermione's hand and put it on her wedding finger - a precious symbol of our marriage.

'I, Draco Rollins Malfoy, take you, Hermione Elizabeth Granger, to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.'

'I, Hermione Elizabeth Granger, take you, Draco Rollins Malfoy, to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.'

'By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wizard husband and witch wife. And, now, as the muggle saying, "you may now kiss the bride"!' Dumbledore finished.

I bent down and kissed Hermione as the whole Hall erupted in deafening clapping.

I looked at Hermione and to my surprise, she was crying, tears were streaming down her face.

'Hermione, what's the matter? You're supposed to be happy!' I whispered to her.

'I'm sorry, it's just that I am _so_ happy!' She said softly as she threw her arms around me holding me tight.

I hugged her back tightly, and, then slowly, Hermione's grip loosened and her body went sort of - _limp_.

'Hermione?' I whispered fearfully.

There was no response.

'Hermione?' I said urgently.

And Hermione Granger never woke up - again...


	11. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE**

Twenty-nine-year-old Draco Malfoy stood with his wife, Lavender Brown, and his baby daughter in his arms, Hermione Malfoy, at the front door, as he welcomed his guests to his daughter's first birthday.

'Hi, Harry. Hi, Ginny!' Draco said as he welcomed his best friend and his wife to his home.

'Is this Ronald Potter then?' Draco said to Harry Potter and his wife, Ginny Weasley, looking at the baby in his mother's arms.

'Yes, it is, we named him after Ron, he's only three months old,' Harry said, as a moments pain of the memory of his best friend, contorted his face.

'Come on in, you two!' Lavender said.

'Who else is coming?' Ginny asked Draco.

'Erm...Sirius, Fred, George, Parvati, Angeline, Katie, Pansy and Wood - if he can make it, Neville was going to come but then something came up at the Ministry.'

'I'll go and give Hermione her bottle, now, Draco. Is that all right? Do you still want to wait at the door?' Lavender said to her husband.

'Oh yes, that's fine,' Draco said, giving baby Hermione to his wife, 'I'll wait here for a bit longer and then, I'll come in and join you, show Ginny the kitchen, so she can give Ron his bottle, if she wants.'

'Okay,' Lavender said as she turned to take their first guests through to the kitchen.

Soon enough, all the guests arrived, including the famous Quidditch captain of England's Quidditch team, Oliver Wood.

It was a lively, joyous affair. It had been a long time since everybody had gotten together to celebrate. Everyone had gotten on with his or her own life, either with a career or their own families.

Draco Malfoy had met Lavender Brown again through Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley's Wedding and after nearly eight years of dating, they had gotten married and settled down, and had a daughter named Hermione. Named after the original Hermione Granger. Lavender knew deep down, that Draco's heart still belonged to Hermione, and it had hurt him so much when Hermione died in his arms on their wedding day. Lavender didn't truly mind, for Hermione had been one of her best friends and she loved Draco and Draco loved her but Draco just still cared for Hermione. Strangely enough, baby Hermione was born with a lot of bushy brown hair and had brown eyes, whereas her father, Draco, had white blonde hair and gray eyes and her mother, Lavender, had straight dark blonde hair and blue eyes. It was remarkable; how she looked so much like the Hermione she was named after!

Harry Potter had married Ginny Weasley and they are very happy together with their three-month-old son, Ronald Potter otherwise known as 'Ron'. Ron was named after his father's best friend and mother's brother, Ronald Weasely. And, baby Ron was born with flaming red hair that he must have inherited from his mother; Ginny, but he had his father, Harry's, emerald green eyes.

Sirius Black found true love with Narcissa Malfoy. For, they had been childhood sweethearts back at Hogwarts during their time. Now, they are also happily married.

Sadly, professor Dumbledore passed away last year and professor McGonagall had taken his place as headmistress of Hogwarts.

Fred Weasley is currently engaged to Angeline Johnson and they are very happy together. Fred and George both succeeded in opening Weasley's-Wizard-Wheezes in Diagon Alley over the summer.

George Weasley has been dating Katie Bell, a former Gryffindor chaser at Hogwarts during the same time as Fred and George Weasley were beaters on the team and Angeline Johnson was another chaser, for over four years.

Bill Weasley still works for Gringott's Wizarding Bank and ended up marrying Fleur Delacour, when they both met again by fate. They have a nineteen-year-old daughter called Kaci.

Charlie Weasley now lives in Romania, with his wife, Aveline Berry. Charlie and Aveline have two kids, a twenty-year-old son called Joaquin and a seventeen-year-old daughter named Serenity or Serena for short.

Percy Weasley married his Hogwarts sweetheart, Penelope Clearwater and now works for The Ministry of Magic, head of the Department of International Cooperation. He was asked to become the Minister of Magic and very nearly accepted it, but then stress over took, so he gave the position to Neville Longbottom. They are expecting, their first child soon for Penelope is currently eight-months pregnant.

Neville Longbottom was made Minister of Magic after Percy Weasley declined the offer. Many people were surprised at first, especially the people who went to school with him. But, he has become one of the most successful Minister's of all time!

Parvati Patil is single and is happily flirting with every male wizard, she knows. When will she ever settle down with Mr. Right?

Cho Chang left school during her sixth year and one morning she was found dead on her bedroom floor with a suicidal note next to her. The incident of Cedric Diggory's death got too much for her. Harry was devastated when she died and Ginny comforted him and there, the romance started to blossom, when Harry finally saw Ginny as a person not just his best friend's younger sister.

Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas went missing over five years ago and it was rumored that they left to go to Canada together and was found and killed by Lord Voldemort there.

Laura Madley, who was Ron's partner to the Yule Ball during their seventh year, had fallen hard for him, was absolutely distraught at the news of Ron's death but finally she got herself together and now, she is happily dating Kevin Whitby, who was also in the same year and same house, Hufflepuff as her.

Hannah Abbott and Justin Finch-Fletchley are engaged and are soon to be married in the next month coming.

Lord Voldemort sadly murdered Padma Patil, the twin sister of Parvati Patil and Alicia Spinnet, a former chaser on the Gryffindor team, when she was at Hogwarts, but they were the last people Lord Voldemort murdered before Harry Potter defeated him and lost complete power and was destroyed.

Pansy Parkinson is a single mother with a nine-year-old son called, Ceri. The father is Blaise Zabini's; sadly, he left her for a young witch. But, there seems to be some romantic notions between Pansy and Marcus Flint.

Blaise Zabini left the country over ten years ago and hasn't been seen since the day he left Pansy for a beautiful young witch called Rhiannon Vivienna, he met one night.

Oliver Wood is happily single; he is too busy thinking about Quidditch that he has no time for girls. Although, there is quite a long queue of girls waiting to go out with him!

Suddenly, the song '17' was announced on the muggle radio. A song, Draco Malfoy hadn't heard for over twelve years. He turned up the volume and sat down on his armchair with baby Hermione, asleep in his arms. The party had ended two hours ago, Lavender and he had finished clearing away, and his wife had just gone up to bed.

"_Some people tell me, that you're not my kind_

_And I believe them, but I can't get you out of my mind_

_Some people tell me that I should stay away_

_Maybe I will... some other day_

_'Cause it feels right_

_You know it feels good_

_And I don't do always that I should_

_And I know what makes me happy_

_And in my heart you're it exactly_

_I don't wanna do right, I just want you tonight_

_Not just only in my dreams_

_Save my best behavior, for a little later_

_'Cause I'm only 17_

_Think I made my mind up; I got time to grow up_

_Face responsibility_

_Livin' in the moment, keepin' my heart open_

_While I'm only 17 _

_(Only 17...)_

_I'll learn my lessons, and I'll make mistakes_

_And If I get burned (get burned), it'll be my heart to break_

_It isn't easy, hearing what they say_

_Sometimes you've got to (got to) take a leap of faith_

_'Cause it feels right_

_Yeah, it feels good_

_And I'm not gonna do something stupid_

_Just this once, I wanna feel like_

_I can do what I want when I hold tight_

_I don't wanna do right, I just want you tonight_

_Not just only in my dreams_

_Save my best behavior, for a little later_

_'Cause I'm only 17_

_Think I made my mind up, I got time to grow up_

_Face responsibility_

_Livin' in the moment, keepin' my heart open_

_While I'm only 17 _

_(Only 17...)_

_Anyone, who's ever been in love_

_Has got to know_

_What it means to have a dream_

_And no one can say anything_

_To change my mind, no, not this time_

_I don't wanna do right, I just want you tonight_

_Not just only in my dreams_

_Save my best behavior, for a little later_

_'Cause I'm only 17_

_Think I made my mind up; I got time to grow up_

_Face responsibility_

_Livin' in the moment, keepin' my heart open_

_While I'm only 17 _

_(Only 17...)_

_Baby, got time to grow up..._

_... To face responsibility..._

_...Hopin'... open... _

_Cause I'm only 17..."_

Draco smiled as the song ended. The song held so many memories of the relationship he had, had with a muggle-born young witch named Hermione Granger, all those years ago.

Suddenly, baby Hermione stirred in his arms. Draco looked down at his one-year-old daughter; his daughter stared up at him with her big brown eyes and bushy hair.

Our Hermione was being born again!


	12. CREDITS

**CREDITS**

**CHAPTER EIGHT:** Songs - _'17' _and_ 'Cry' _© **_Mandy Moore_**

**EPILOGUE:** Song – _'17'_ © _Mandy Moore_

**CREDITS:** Song – _'When You Believe'_ © _Mariah Carey and Whitney Houston_

**_Mariah Carey and Whitney Houston_   
**

"**When You Believe"**

_Many nights we prayed_

_With no proof anyone could hear_

_And our hearts a hope for a song_

_We barely understood_

_Now we are not afraid_

_Although we know there's much to fear_

_We were moving mountains long_

_Before we knew we could_

_There can be miracles_

_When you believe_

_Though hope is frail_

_It's hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles_

_You can achieve_

_When you believe_

_Somehow you will_

_You will when you believe_

_In this time of fear_

_When prayer so often proves in vain_

_Hope seems like the summer bird_

_Too swiftly flown away_

_Yet now I am standing here_

_My heart's so full I can't explain_

_Seeking faith and speaking words_

_I never thought I'd say_

_There can be miracles_

_When you believe (when you believe)_

_Though hope is frail_

_It's hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles_

_You can achieve (you can achieve)_

_When you believe_

_Somehow you will_

_You will when you believe_

_They don't know it's often when you ask_

_And it's easy to give in to your fear_

_But when you're blind you find your pain_

_Can see or wake me through the rain_

_Boy, am I still resilient voice?_

_Says love is the relief_

_There can be miracles (miracles)_

_When you believe (when you believe)_

_Though hope is frail_

_It's hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles_

_You can achieve (You can achieve)_

_When you believe_

_Somehow you will_

_You will when you believe_

_You will when you believe_

_You will when you believe_

_Just believe_

_You will when you believe_

**THE END **


End file.
